


Mercy makes a joke in bad taste that leaves Fareeha horrified and Ana gasping for air

by Raptarion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Meeting the Parents, Note the / for Fareeha and Angela but the & for Ana and Angela. Important distinction., tfw your mom and gf bond over a bad joke and make fun of you to your face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptarion/pseuds/Raptarion
Summary: Dinner with your GF and your Mom is hard enough as it is. Why does Fareeha's GF feel the need to make it harder?(Short one shot fluff ficlet thing. Could be canon? Could be an AU too though. I don't give enough detail one way or the other.)





	

“Alright. My mother is here. Time to introduce you.” Fareeha said, wiping some slightly sweaty palms against her shirt.  
“Introduce me? Ana and I are well acquainted. We’ve known each other for years.” Angela pointed out.  
“You know what I mean. Introduce you as my girlfriend. The only saving grace here is that you DO know each other, so at least it will make dinner marginally less awkward.” Fareeha whispered, looking up as Ana approached. “Hello mother.”  
“Fareeha! You and Angela aren’t conspiring against me I hope.” Ana jested, wrapping her daughter in an enthusiastic hug.  
“Nothing of the sort, I assure you.” She replied. After they broke away she stepped aside and gestured to Angela. “You already know Angela of course.”  
“I do indeed. It’s been such a long time though.” Ana remarked, holding out her hand.  
“It has. It’s nice to see you again Ms. Amari.” Angela said, gripping the offered hand and shaking it.

“You know…” Angela said hesitantly as she lets go of Ana’s hand. “...your daughter calls me mommy too.”  
If Ana’s face fell, Fareeha’s plummeted. Both of the Amaris looked at Angela’s stone cold poker face. Ana seeming unable to process what was just said, and Fareeha looking at Angela like she had just slapped her mother in the face. After a small, silent eternity, Ana busted out laughing. And she didn’t stop. She ended up doubled over, gasping for breath.  
“You… your fHA HA AH!” Ana began, interrupting whatever she had planned to say with another uncontrollable guffaw. Meanwhile, Angela had covered her face in embarrassment, blushing furiously and holding back giggles of her own. Fareeha, however, continued to look at her girlfriend like she had spit at her mother’s feet and ground her shoe into the dirt. She seemed to be in shock even.

After what felt like several minutes of uncontrolled laughter, Ana finally gathered herself enough to speak.  
“Did you really just say that?” She asked.  
“Yes.” Angela squeaked.  
“What on earth compels you to say something like that to my face?” She asked.  
“I don’t know! Torbjorn bet me five-hundred dollars I wouldn’t. And I didn’t even really think I would until I sort of just… did.” She explained.  
“You complete dork.” Ana giggled. “At least I don’t need to worry about Fareeha completely lacking humor in her life. Have you noticed how serious and intense she is all the time?”  
“You know, in all the time we’ve been dating, I haven’t picked up on that, no.” Angela joked, looking relieved at how things had turned out.  
“Ha! Fareeha, why did you wait so long to invite me to have dinner with you two? Angela’s even more of a delight than I remembered! Speaking of dinner, I would love some food. It was a long drive.” Ana said.  
“Of course. Let’s, continue this discussion in the dining room. Or, better yet, move onto another topic of discussion entirely. Like the weather. Or world hunger. Or Torbjorn’s foot fungus.” Fareeha said.  
“Her lack of humor always was a sore spot.” Ana remarked to Angela.  
“This is a hundred times worse than I feared.” Fareeha groaned as Angela giggled.


End file.
